


Honey

by Hyux



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bottom Han Jisung | Han, Food Kink, Food Sex, Honey, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Top Seo Changbin, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28669989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyux/pseuds/Hyux
Summary: “We're out. We'll come back by 8pm, don't destroy the house. -Chan”"Destroy the house? Come on man, it only happened once" He said to himself, recalling about that time he blew up the microwave as he tried to heat up some chicken.''I'm alone and I have nothing to do, I might as well get off" Jisung thought and that's exactly what he did.OrGross Jiji and Mommy Changbin
Kudos: 28





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted @hyvnlixed the one who helped me to create all this jdnfjcnc

Jisung spent yet another day on the bed, watching videos and scrolling through his twitter tl. 

"I'm so bored" He scoffed, getting up and stretching his sore legs and arms. He then looked at the clock on the nightstand: 5pm. 

"Only 5pm? Ugh" He looked around and wondered what he could do, but he didn't find anything interesting enough, so he decided to get out of his room and get something to eat.  
As soon as he walked out he noticed how calm and quiet the dorm was.. strange.  
He walked into the kitchen and saw a note written by Chan on the counter. 

“We're out. We'll come back by 8pm, don't destroy the house. -Chan”

"Destroy the house? Come on man, it only happened once" He said to himself, recalling about that time he blew up the microwave as he tried to heat up some chicken.

''I'm alone and I have nothing to do, I might as well get off" Jisung thought and that's exactly what he did.

He went to the pantry and pulled out a jar of freshly bought honey, smiling to himself. He quickly took off his pants and opened the jar, putting it on the counter and dipping the tip of his dick inside of it slowly, groaning.

Now, Jisung has always liked fucking food. The thing he enjoyed the most was stuffing his dick inside of jars - honey, nutella, peanut butter and stuff like that. Sometimes he would also taste them when they were mixed with his cum. 

He threw his head back when his whole dick entered in the jar of honey.

"F-fuck" He moaned under his breath as he closed his eyes.

Surprisingly, Changbin had not gone out with the others - he was too tired to join them, busy with his usual tiring workout sessions.

He was simply trying to rest in his bed when a familiar voice caught his attention.  
"Mh?"  
He walked out of the room following the voice - as he approached he could hear several sloppy sounds and moans coming from the kitchen.

"What the-"  
He was about to say but he kept quiet on his own when he saw Jisung lightly fucking a jar of honey.

Jisung started thrusting harder after a while, moaning and groaning loudly, fully convinced that he was alone in the dorm.

"Ngh- f-fuck" As he got closer to his orgasm, he brought up his hand and wrapped it around his throat, squeezing it lightly. 

Changbin stood there, looking at him from behind the door and when Jisung put his hand around his throat he approached slowly.

"Not like that, little gross baby"  
He whispered in his ear, taking off his hand and substituting it with his own, clutching harder.

Jisung let out a surprised sound before he moaned quietly when the older squeezed his neck harder. 

"B-bin.."

"No no baby, not Bin"  
He chuckled correcting his mistake in calling him by his name.

"M-mommy-" He choked out, his hips shaking as he kept on thrusting into the jar. 

"Mh~ You're mommy's little gross boy"  
He whispered in his ear, also laying the other hand on his body, descending upon his breast.

"Baby, wanna milk mommy before you cum?"

"Ngh- I wanna cum please" He begged quietly, closing his eyes as he felt himself getting closer and closer to his orgasm.

"No"  
He said simply with a big sigh.  
"Such a dumb gross boy"  
He shook his head, taking the jar and removing it.  
"You won't cum until I say you can, plus look what a disgusting mess you are"

"Please-" He said, whining loudly.

"What did I just say?"  
He asked sitting on the table in front of him.

"Not only are you a filthy useless toy, but you even dare to disobey me.."  
He snapped his tongue, giving a slap on his face.  
"Look at me"

He raised his head, looking at him with a hand on his now red cheek. 

"What do you want me to do huh?" He teased him. 

"I know what you're trying to do"  
He came up to his face, taking the back of the chair and slowly pushing it towards him.

"You won't, because you're just a stupid toy unable even to clean yourself"

He smirked at him, moving his hand and wrapping it around his own dick, pumping it again, trying to cum. 

"You've gotta work harder Changbin" He teased him again, smirking. 

"I won't"  
He said simply taking some honey from the jar, sucking it away from his finger.

"I will punish you later, so you will be sensitive to all my touches"

"Are you gonna let me cum now?" He asked, a little surprised. 

"Mh mh"  
He nodded keeping eating the honey, which slowly was slipping all over his hand.

"Oh.. okay" He said, pumping his cock faster. He put a hand around his throat again, choking himself as he felt his orgasm build up again. 

"You're really dumb"  
Changbin smiled and without warning he crushed his hand with his shoe.

"You're so revolting, you make me want to throw you somewhere as repulsive as you are right now"

"shit-" He hissed in pain as the older stepped on his hand and cock, making him cum almost immediately. his cum now all over his shirt and the older's shoe. 

"Jisung"  
The tone was cold, flat, without any emotion but anger.

"What the fuck did you just do?"  
He asked by removing the shoe from above him, only to lay it soon after on his face, pushing him back.

"Fall"

As Changbin pushed him, he fell on the floor with a loud sound, hissing in pain yet again.

"Now you look pretty"  
He smiled taking the jar of honey, pouring it over his body.

jisung stood there, his back hurting a little because of the impact with the floor and the chair. He looked the honey dripping down his body.. he just wanted to taste it. 

"Don't even think about it"  
Changbin growled knowing Jisung well and his strange perversions for food.

"Oh come on" Jisung whined while looking at the older. 

"Do I have to tie you up to make you understand?"

"Mh.." he made a thinking face. "Maybe"

"You're just a stupid baby"  
He snorted, coming down from the table.  
"Get up"  
He ordered in a tone that did not admit any objections.

He scoffed lightly before getting up and looking at the older expectantly.

"So?"

"Follow me"  
He said, starting to walk to the bathroom.  
"We need to clean my shoe"

"Why so? You decided to step on me, so it's your fault if it got dirty"

Changbin stopped in the middle of the corridor, turning to look at him.  
"I gave you more than one chance Jisung, now I'm angry"

He approached the boy with a slow pace taking him by the hair and throwing him to the ground.  
"Fucking slut, you're good just to get fucked by everyone in here"

Jisung gasped when he hit the floor again. 

"But you all love it, don't you?"

"Aw Jisung"  
He looked at him mercilessly before laying a foot on his stomach.

"We only love it because you're loud and moan like a little girl in heat"  
He said with a smile on his lips as he put more and more pressure on his foot.

"Nghn" he whimpered in pain when the older stepped on his stomach. 

"Aw Jisung, you're not talking anymore?"

"Fuck you" He said, spitting on his shoe. 

Changbin said nothing but looked at him in pure disgust.  
"I should have gone with the others"  
He said taking off his shoes and throwing it over Jisung, then going to the bathroom.

"Fucking bitch" He whispered when the older turned around as he tried to get up again, his whole body hurting

He stopped for the umpteenth time.  
"Me? A bitch?"  
He started laughing looking at him.  
"The only little bitch here is you my dear, you're the one who was fucking a jar of honey and cum afterwards because I stepped on you"

"You're always talking so big but what have you done in the end aside from stepping on me and throwing me on the floor? Nothing. So I guess you are the bitch here" He said with confidence as he raised his hand and pushed him on the floor by the chest. 

"And you look like you were enjoying it too" He said, putting a hand on his crotch and feeling Changbin's already hard dick. 

He let himself be thrown on the floor without resisting.  
"Jisung, I'm enjoying it too just because I know I could bang you on the wall at any time and fuck you until your filthy legs will no longer bear the weight of the stupid, dirty toy you are"

"Then do it, you stupid bitch"

He took the boy by the hair, moving him so far above him.  
"/You/ re the stupid bitch here"

He spit on his face as he stood up and dragged Jisung with him, throwing him against the wall.

A smirk appeared on Jisung's face, he loved when Changbin was rough and treated him like that. He stood up and put his hands on the wall, pushing his ass against Changbin's thigh teasingly. 

"My thigh? Really?"  
Without waiting he laid his thigh between his legs.

Jisung whined quietly, wanting more, wanting Changbin inside of him

"Put it inside already, please"

"No"  
He said simply moving his leg against the other's erection.

"Suffer dumb whore"

Jisung snorted, giving up and creating friction between his bare cock and the older's covered thigh. 

"Mh~" he moaned softly, liking how it felt. it hurt a little bit because of the roughness of the other's jeans but he still enjoyed it.

"Look at you, such a dumb gross toy"  
He lifted his leg and also lifted Jisung, preventing him from moving. 

"Whore"  
He gave two slaps on his ass.

"Ngh- fuck" he moaned when the older slapped him. 

"Please.. mommy"

"I see you've got some common sense back"  
He gave another slap on his ass, massaging him soon after.  
"You have honey here too"  
He commented by removing some of the golden liquid with his fingers.

"M-mommy please.." He whined softly, pushing his ass back against his hand. 

"Please what baby? Mh?"  
As he asked the question he slipped two fingers into him, lowering his leg.

"Fuck-" Jisung moaned when the older entered him like that.

"Baby, you didn't answer me"  
He growled at his ear.

"Ugh- fuck me mommy, please~" He whined loudly pushing his ass back, making the older's fingers enter him completely. 

"Now that your ass is all sticky and full of honey?"  
He chuckled, shaking his head.  
"I'm not a gross messy boy like you"

"Please mommy, please. I-I just want you to fill me with your cum" He whined again. 

"So needy mh?"  
He took off his fingers and slipped off his pants.  
"My pretty little messy boy"  
He whispered in his ear and with a simple move he entered completely in him.

"Fuck-" Jisung moaned loudly when the older pushed himself in all of a sudden. 

He also moaned as he felt how honey was sticking to his member, helping him to get into Jisung more easily.  
"Happy now?"

"V-very, now move please.." He said under his breath. 

"Beg more"  
He gave a slight movement with the hip, strong enough to incite the other to speak.

"Ngh- p-please mommy, please f-fuck me, use me like the stupid toy I am, please~"

"Did it take you this long to say that?"  
Changbin looked at him from above as he laid his hands on his hips.  
"My fucktoy"  
He whispered beginning to give strong and deep thrusts within him.

"yes, you fucking me feel so good mommy~" He moaned again. 

"I know baby, you feel good too"  
He carried a hand on his neck raising him a little, so that he was almost completely against the wall.

He wrapped his hand around the older's wrist, not because he wanted him to remove his hand, but because he wanted to touch him, to feel his warmth. 

He leaned over his back where there was also some honey there and, continuing to push with his hips, began to bite the skin and lick away the honey.

"W-wait" he said, stopping him for a second. 

"Mh?"  
He stopped not knowing if it was actually hurting him.

"I-I want to see you.." He said, wanting to face him as he fucked him. 

He chuckled, nodding as he turned the boy under him.  
"Good?"  
He asked, caressing his face, while he raised his leg and put it on his hip.

"G-good, now fuck me again" He said, putting his arms around the older's neck. 

He looked at him for a few seconds noticing how honey was making his body shimmer.  
"You're beautiful"

"I-I'm not.." Jisung said between moans. 

"Oh yes you are baby, you're my beautiful gross messy boy"  
He chuckled before resuming to push within him, trapping his lips with his own.

"fuck mommy's so good~"

"oh i know that baby, you're making mommy feel good too~"  
He bit one of his nipples sucking it, as to feel the taste of honey.  
"Sweet~"

"C-can I.." He tried to say. 

"Can you what baby?"  
Changbin looked at him softly, which was at contrast with the rhythm of his thrusts.

"C-can I suck o-on your tits mommy?" He asked shily. 

He looked at him amused as he nodded.  
"You don't even have to ask me baby"  
He continued to push himself into him as he moaned his name.  
"Milk me, you little gross boy"

Jisung didn't hesitate - he moved his head and wrapped his lips around Changbin's nipple as he played with the other one. He touched, kissed and squeezed the older tits. 

"M-mommy m-m close-"

Changbin opened his mouth, loving how Jisung looked like a child when he sucked his tits.

"But angel, you've been mean to mommy before, why should I let you cum?"  
He looked at him earnestly clutching the base of his member with his hand.

"Nonononono please mommy please-" He begged looking at him with teary eyes. 

"My dumb little baby, there's no need to beg so much"  
He smiled as he continued to give violent pushes inside him.

"You know what you have to do for mommy to let you cum"

He threw his head back, moaning the older's name as he came, cum covering their chests

"F-fuck-"

"Tsk"  
He snapped his tongue disappointed at Jisung's behaviour.  
"I thought you were a good boy"  
He said, taking himself out from inside him, letting him slip on the floor .  
"Open"  
He touched his lower lip and started masturbating soon after.

He opened his mouth and slipped his tongue out, knowing what was coming. 

"F-fuck-"  
After not much of fucking his fist he came all over Jisung's face - now his semen was mixed with the honey left on his body.

"So good.." He said, tasting the older's cum. 

"Really?"  
He lowered himself to his level by licking his face, then his neck and finally his chest.  
"Mh~ Bitter and sweet"  
He chuckled and handed him a hand.  
"Come here baby, we have to clean you"


End file.
